Keep the Faith
Keep the Faith is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album Dangerous. This song was released in November of 1991 and was written by Michael Jackson, Siedah Garrett, and Glen Ballard.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=142 This song is 5 minutes and 57 seconds in length.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dangerous_%28Michael_Jackson_album%29 Date: 1991 Recorded: 1990 Lyrics If You Call Out Loud Will It Get Inside Through The Heart Of Your Surrender To Your Alibis And You Can Say The Words Like You Understand But The Power's In Believing So Give Yourself A Chance 'Cause You Can Climb The Highest Mountain Swim The Deepest Sea, Hee All You Need Is The Will To Want It And Uhh, Little Self-Esteem So Keep The Faith Don't Let Nobody Turn You 'Round You Gotta Know When It's Good To Go To Get Your Dreams Up Off The Ground Keep The Faith, Baby, Yea Because It's Just A Matter Of Time Before Your Confidence Will Win Out Believe In Yourself No Matter What It's Gon' Take You Can Be A Winner But You Got To Keep The Faith ...Gon' Keep It Brother You Got It And When You Think Of Trust Does It Lead You Home To A Place That You Only Dream Of When You're All Alone And You Can Go By Feel 'Stead Of Circumstance But The Power's In Beliving So Give Yourself A Chance I Know That You Can Sail Across The Water Float Across The Sky, High Any Road That You Take Will Get You There If You Only Try So Keep The Faith, Ow Don't Let Nobody Take You Down,Brother Just Keep Your Eyes On The Prize And Your Feet Flat On The Ground Keep The Faith, Baby, Yea Because It's Just A Matter Of Time Before Your Confidence Will Win Out I Told My Brother How To Do The Thing Right Lift Up Your Head And Show The World You Got Pride Go For What You Want Don't Let 'Em Get In Your Way You Can Be A Winner But You Got To Keep The Faith Gon' Keep It Brother You Got It I Know That Keepin' The Faith Means Never Givin' Up On Love But The Power That Love Has To Make It Right Makes It Makes It Right Keep The Faith Don't Let Nobody Turn You 'Round Brother You Got To KnowWhen It's Good To Go To Get Your Dreams Up Off The Ground Keep The Faith Baby, Yea Because It's Just A Matter Of Time Before Your Confidence Will Win Out Better Stand Up And Act Like You Wanna Do Right Don't Play The Fool For The Rest Of Your Life Work On It Brother And You'll Make It Someday Go For What You Want And Don't Forget The Faith Look At Yourself And What You Doin' Right Now Stand Back A Minute Just To Check Yourself Out Straighten Out Your Life And How You're Livin' Each Day Get Yourself Together 'Cause You Got To Keep The Faith Uh, Uh, Uh Don't Let Nobody Take You Down, Brother Just Keep Your Eyes On The Prize And Your Feet Flat On The Ground Keep The Faith, Baby, Yea Because It's Just A Matter Of Time Before Your Confidence Will Win Out Lift Up Your Mind Before Your Mind Gets Blown Some Things In Life You Best Just Leave Them Alone Go For What You Want Don't Let It Get In Your Way You Can Make It Happen But Ya Got Ta Keep The Faith Gon' Keep It Brother You Got To Keep The Faith Yeah Keep The Faith Gon' Keep It Sister You Got To Keep The Faith Now, Now I'll Show My Brotha How To Do The Thing Right Lift Up Your Head And Show The World You Got Pride Go For What You Want Don't Let 'Em Get In Your Way You Can Be A Winner If You Keep The Faith Straighten Out Yourself And Get Your Mind On Track Dust Off Your Butt And Get Your Self-Respect Back You've Known Me Long Enough To Know That I Don't Play Take It Like You Want It But You Got To Keep The Faith Gon' Don't Let Nobody Take You Down Just Keep Your Eyes On The Prize And Get Your Feet Back On The Ground Keep The Faith, Baby, Yea Because It's Just A Matter Of Time Before Your Confidence Will Win Out But Till That Day I Said You've Got To Keep The Faith! Production Initially, Michael tried singing the first and second verses in the wrong key - then disappeared. "I found him standing in the corner of his office, crying his eyes out," recalls Bruce Swedien. "He was absolutely heartbroken - cut to the quick." Michael pulled himself together. "We went in the studio," said Swedien, "cut a whole new demo and recorded a scratch vocal all the way through... we didn't leave the studio until dawn." "I think he's an incredible singer," said co-writer Ballard. "He'll spend two years making a record, then go out and sing all the lead vocals in a week. He's got such confidence and ability. I've worked with him sitting at a piano and having him sing, and it's just a religious experience - the guy is amazing... he's expressive, has great pitch, does incredible backgrounds. His backgrounds are probably as good as anybody I've ever heard - they're textures unto themselves." Credits * Written and composed by Glen Ballard, Siedah Garrett and Michael Jackson * Produced by Michael Jackson * Co-produced by Bruce Swedien * Recorded and mixed by Bruce Swedien * Solo and background vocals: Michael Jackson * Arrangement by Glen Ballard, Jerry Hey and Rhett Lawrence * Choir arrangement by Andrae and Sandra Crouch, featuring the Andrae Crouch Singers * Background vocals: Siedah Garret and Shanice Wilson * Piano and bass: Jai Winding * Drums, percussion and synthesizer: Rhett Lawrence * Drums and percussion: Bruce Swedien * Synthesizers: Michael Boddicker * Guitar: David Williams Teddy Riley's Words About The Song I really admire the work that went into this track. Anything Michael does, I can admire. It doesn't really remind you of any of his other songs; this one's a bit different to his usual tracks but it stands out. Michael's always innovative. With this track, I just think he went another way due to the structure of the track and the instruments used. Well, that and him working with Glen Ballard with the writing on it – they kind of went head-on with that track. Videos References Category:Songs Category:Dangerous songs